Just The Two Of Us
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve and Katie finally get their father/daughter weekend together.


JUST THE TWO OF US  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Steve and Katie finally get their father/daughter weekend together.  
  
  
  
Before dinner Steve walked into Katie's room to ask her the question she's been waiting for, for a long time. "Katie." "Yeah daddy." "Are you busy with homework or can we talk?" He asked as he sat on her bed. "I'm just doing my spelling homework. I have to take my spelling words and put them into sentences. Want to see?" Katie asked as she sat next to him. "Sure lets see what you have." He said with a smile. "This looks great." "Thanks. Now what 's the question daddy?" "When is that girl Kelly's party?" "It's this weekend and I didn't get invited to it." Katie said as she hung her head down. "I thought you two were friends?" He asked lifting her head up. "We were until Sue Green said that I said Kelly was fat and smelly. I would never say that about her, daddy. Honest." Then Katie started to cry. "Angel girl don't cry. Did you tell Kelly it wasn't true?" "Yes daddy. I did and she didn't believe me." "Well then it's her loss of a great and sweet friend." Katie then smiled. "Katie how about you and me head up to the cabin this weekend to do some fishing, hiking and other fun stuff." "Just the two of us? No MJ, Mommy or Grandpa?" "Nope. None of them can come." "Wow daddy that is so cool! A whole weekend with you? That's going to be totally cool!" Katie said hugging him.  
  
"Katie! Steve! MJ! Come on dinner is ready!" Kit called from the kitchen. "Dinner!" They all shouted coming through the hallway. Steve was carrying Katie in one arm and MJ in the other. "What are we having?" They all asked. "Steve! Put them down before you drop them." Kit laughed. As Steve put them down, he grabbed Kit and kissed her. "Oh God gross!" MJ said. Katie just giggled. "Mom! What's for dinner and PLEASE stop that." MJ said again. "We're having liver and onions." "GROSS!" The kids said. Steve just looked at Kit and they started to laugh. "We are having baked macaroni and salad. Is that ok?" Kit asked them. "That's much better mom." "Much better." Katie said.  
  
"Mommy guess what?" "What Katie?" "Daddy is taking me up to the cabin this weekend. Isn't that cool!" Katie said with the biggest tomato sauce smile. "That is cool sweetie. Now wipe you face." She laughed at her. "Can I go too dad?" MJ asked. "No! Just me and daddy." Katie said. "Sorry MJ you can't come." "Please dad please." Katie then looked at Steve to see if he would change his mind. "MJ you and I went away a few weeks ago without your sister. Now it's her turn to go with me." "It's not fair dad!" MJ said as he left the table. Kit went to go after him. "Honey, just let him be. He can't have his way all the time. He's got to understand that." Steve said. "I know babe." Kit said sitting back down. Katie said, "Daddy maybe we should take him." "Absolutely not Katie. A promise is a promise. I broke it once and I swore I never do it again to you and that's that. Now eat your dinner." Steve said getting annoyed. "Yes daddy." After dinner Katie went to the family room to watch TV. "What do you want? You brat!" MJ said glaring at her. "I'm not a brat." She said to MJ. "Yes you are! Always getting your way!" MJ said as he threw the sofa pillow at her. "Hey! That's not nice." She said throwing it back at him. MJ got up and punched her in the arm. "What was that for?" Katie said standing in front of him. "Get out of my way! I'm watching TV!" "No I won't until you tell why you punched me." "Because your nothing but a spoiled brat and you get everything you want from dad." MJ said as he yanked her out of his way. "That's not true MJ. You and daddy went away a couple of weeks ago and now it's my turn." MJ just looked at her and walked out of the room. Katie shut off the TV and started to cry. "Katie. What's wrong and what's with this mess?" Kit said sitting next to her. "Mommy I don't want to go to the cabin with daddy this weekend." "Why Katie? You were looking forward to this weekend for a long time." "It's ok. It really doesn't matter anymore to me." Katie said as she got up and walked out. Kit picked up the pillows and put them on the sofa. "Steve." "Yeah." "We have a problem with Katie." "What do you mean?" Steve asked as he was drying the dishes. "Katie doesn't want to go away this weekend." "What?" "She said it doesn't matter anymore. Then she left the room." Kit said looking at him. She could tell his heart was breaking.  
  
"I'll talk to her and then I'll talk to MJ." "MJ?" Kit said. "I bet you he had something to do with her changing her mind." Steve said as he left the room.  
  
Katie was sitting on her bed looking at her arm where MJ punched her. "Katie. Are you in here?" Steve asked knocking on her door. "Go away!" "Katie I want to talk to you." "No!" She yelled from her room. "Please angel girl." "Stop calling me that I hate it!" She yelled at him. "Katie! Open this door now!" Steve said getting angry. Katie opened up the door and looked up at him. "Since when do you hate when I call you "angel girl"?" He said picking her up. "Ouch." Katie said softly. "Something wrong with your arm?" "No daddy, you just pinched me." Steve rolled up her sleeve and saw a black and blue on her arm. "Where did you get that?" Katie didn't say anything. "Did MJ do this to you?" "Yes daddy he did." "Damn it." "MJ! Get in here now!" Steve yelled. "Babe what's wrong?" Kit asked coming down the hall. "Look at what MJ did to Katie's arm." He said showing her Katie's arm. "Oh my!" MJ walked in. "What dad." MJ said. "Did you do this to Katie?" "Yeah." "Why?" Kit asked him. "Because she was being a brat." "If I ever catch you hitting or touching your sister again I'm going to" Kit just walked out of the room crying. MJ just looked at Steve and Katie. "MJ don't ever hit your sister again." Steve said in a stern voice. "Dad Katie keeps getting her way with everything." "What do you mean MJ?" Steve asked. "No I don't daddy." "Answer my question MJ?" "Dad it's not fair that she gets to go to the cabin this weekend and I can't. She doesn't know how to fish." "I'll teach her. MJ I promised your sister a weekend alone and if you don't like it too bad. We did our weekend along time ago. I broke my promise to her and now I'm making it up to her." Steve said. "Ok whatever. Can I go now?" "Go." "Katie I'll be right back." "Ok daddy." "Daddy. See how mommy is doing." "I am." Steve walked into their bedroom. "Honey are you ok?" Kit just looked at him and started to cry. "Babe, he hit her." Kit said looking at him. "I know I spoke to him." "I don't want Katie to go through what I went through with Paul." "She won't honey, she won't." Steve said hugging her. "How is she?" Kit asked as Steve wiped her tears away. "She'll be fine." "Does she still want to go or should I talk to her?" "Honey she'll go. Just give her time to settle down." "Ok babe." Kit said as she tried to force a smile. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Steve said. "Mommy are you ok?" "Yes sweetie I'm fine." "Good." Katie said as she hugged her. "Katie are we still going this weekend?" Steve asked her. "If you want to daddy." "I want to know if you still want to go angel girl." "Sure daddy we can go." She smiled at him. "Katie can I ask you a  
  
question?" "Sure." "Do you really hate when I call you "angel girl"?" Steve asked picking her up. "No daddy I don't. I'm sorry that I said that. It was wrong of me." She said as he brought her to her room. "Go get ready for bed and I'll be back to tuck you in. Ok." "Ok daddy." As Katie got ready for bed, MJ knocked on her door. "Come in." "Katie, can I talk to you?" MJ asked. "Sure come in." She said. "Sit. What can I do for you?" Katie asked as she sat on her bed packing her school stuff away. "Look I'm very sorry that I hit you." "Hey that's ok." MJ just looked at her in puzzlement. "I'm also sorry that I called you a brat." "No problem." She said as she got up and went to her closet to get her school clothes ready for the next day. "You're not mad at me?" He asked her. "No why should I be. You're just a big jerk and you couldn't help yourself." She said looking at him. "I am a jerk." He said. "Now please excuse me MJ I want to go to sleep." "Ok. How about a hug goodnight sis?" He asked her as she got into bed. "No thanks. I don't want anything from you ever again." She said looking at him. "Sure, ok." He said as he left her room.  
  
"Katie are you decent?" Steve asked knocking on the door. "Yes daddy." Katie giggled. Steve and Kit walked in. "We're here for our hugs and kisses." Steve said. "Cool! I'm all ready for them." Katie said holding out her arms to them. "Daddy are we leaving tomorrow afternoon or Saturday morning?" "Gee I forgot you have a half a day tomorrow. Sure we can leave as soon as you get home." "I'll get your clothes ready while you're in school and you're at work." "Thanks mommy." Katie said hugging her. "Yeah thanks mommy." Steve said hugging her. They all started to laugh as they tried to tackle Kit. "Enough you two. Let's go to bed it's late. And we all know how hard it is for Katie to get up in the morning." Katie just laughed. "Goodnight mommy and daddy." "Goodnight sweetie." They said as they left. Then Steve popped his head in again and said, "Goodnight angel girl." Katie laughed and said, "Goodnight daddy." And she fell off to sleep. Then they went in to check up on MJ. "Are you all ready for school tomorrow?" Kit asked him. "Yeah." "What's wrong MJ?" Steve asked as he and Kit sat on his bed. "Nothing." They looked at him. "You see I went into Katie's room to apologize to her and now she doesn't want anything from me ever again." He said looking up at them. "Do you blame her?" Steve asked. "No it's just that I said I was sorry and now she won't talk to me like before." "Well MJ you did hit her and called her a brat." Kit said. "I know, I know." He said. "I'm truly sorry for hitting her and calling her a brat. She's right I am a jerk. It's ok that you take her away this weekend dad." Steve and Kit hugged him and left his room.  
  
The next day at school Kelly walked up to Katie with a card. "What this?" Katie asked her. "Open it and find out." Kelly said with a smile. "An invitation to your party. You want me to go tomorrow?" Katie asked looking at her. "Please can you come Katie? I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I know you wouldn't say those things about me." Kelly said. "Sorry Kelly I can't go to your party tomorrow. I have plans and I can't break them. "Oh. I didn't know." Kelly said softly. "Hi Katie!" "Hi Patty! Hi Liz!" "Well I'll see you on Monday Kelly." Katie said getting ready to leave with Patty and Liz. "Bye Katie." Kelly said walking away. As Katie, Patty and Liz walked out of the school they asked Katie if she was going to Kelly's party. "No I can't I have plans with my daddy." "Really what are you two doing?" Patty asked her as they were walking to the bus. "Daddy is taking me up to the cabin for fishing and hiking." "Oh that sounds like a lot of fun." Liz  
  
said. "It should be." Katie said. "Hey Katie." MJ said running over to her. "What do you want?" "Dad is here looking for you." He said. "Where?" Then she spotted him. "Daddy! Katie said as she spotted him. Then Katie ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Let's go. I want to get started up to the cabin." "What about our stuff and saying goodbye to mommy?" She asked looking at him. "I have our stuff in the truck and mommy came to take MJ home." "Cool!" She said. "Bye Patty! Bye Liz!" Katie yelled. "Bye Katie! Hi Mr. Sloan!" The girls waved and giggled. "Hi girls." "Daddy, Liz and Patty think you're cute." Katie giggled. Steve just smiled at her. "Hi mommy!" Hi sweetie." Kit said as she got out of the car. "Well I guess I won't see the two of you until Sunday night." Kit said getting all teary eyed. "That's right mommy." Katie smiled. Kit and Katie hugged and kissed goodbye. "Katie wait in the truck for me." Steve said as he put his arms around Kit. "Bye MJ." "Bye dad." Then Steve kissed Kit goodbye. "Honey I just wanted to thank you for getting our things ready and most of all for that present." Steve said with a smile. "You're welcome babe." Kit said as she and MJ got into the car and then drove off. Steve got into the truck and asked Katie if she was ready. "I'm all ready daddy. Let's go!" She said with a laugh.  
  
They reached the cabin by 2pm. "Daddy what are we going to do first?" She asked as she got her things off the truck. "How about lunch and then swimming?" "That's sounds good to me." She said. After lunch Steve was carrying Katie on his shoulders. As they approached the lake they met an old man. "Hi!" Katie said. "Hello." The old man said back. "Daddy, how am I suppose to go swimming from up here?" Katie asked him. "Like this!" Steve picked her up off his shoulders and threw her into the water. Katie screamed with laughter as she hit the water. When she came up she said, "Daddy do it again!" "One more time Katie and then we should go back to the cabin." Steve picked up Katie and threw her in again.  
  
While they were playing, Steve and Katie didn't notice that the old man put a small red bag into Katie's backpack. "Ok Katie lets go." "Oh daddy a little longer please." "No angel girl it's getting late and I want to call mom." "Oh ok." She said coming out of the water. "Besides we'll go swimming tomorrow after our hike." He said drying off. "Daddy where did that guy go?" "What guy Katie?" "The guy that was here when we came here." She said pulling out her towel from her backpack. "He must've gone back to his cabin." "Oh." She said. As Katie was drying off she noticed the small red bag. "Daddy look at this beautiful bag." Katie said showing it to him. "Where did you get that?" "In my backpack." Steve took the small bag from her and opened it up and saw the diamonds. He then quickly closed the bag and said, "Angel girl lets go back to the cabin." On their way back to the cabin Steve spotted the old man arguing with a man and a woman. "Where in god's name did you put that bag?" The woman yelled at him. "It's in a safe place." The old man said. "Where you stupid old man!" "I'm not telling you! You crazy woman!" He yelled at her. Then the guy grabbed the old man and pushed him down. "Tell us where or else I'll kill you." The guy said. "Go ahead and kill me. I'll never tell you where they are." The woman spotted Steve and Katie coming closer. The guy took out his gun when the woman said, "Brett put that away, someone is coming." Brett put the gun away and they all went inside.  
  
"Daddy." "Yeah?" "Should we find that old man and give this bag back to him?" Katie asked looking up at her daddy. "Sure later." He said looking down at her. When Steve and Katie got to the cabin, Steve found a note stuck to the door. The note said, "Meet me down by the lake at 9pm and make sure you have the diamonds. Sorry to get you involved. Signed Ray." "Daddy what does that note say. "Nothing it was put on the wrong cabin." "Oh." She said. "Katie why don't you go and take a bath while I start dinner." "Ok, but don't call mommy until I'm done with my bath." "I'll wait for you." He said kissing her on the head. One of Katie's favorite things to do while getting ready for her baths was to sing along with her tapes. Her two favorite songs where "I've Got Friends in Low Places" and "If Tomorrow Never Comes". As Steve was preparing the dinner he couldn't help but think how much Katie reminded him of Kit with their angelic voices.  
  
After Katie's bath she came out and asked, "Daddy what are you making for dinner?" "Mommy packed us some hamburgers, hot dogs, minute steaks and baked macaroni. What do you want?" "Hot dogs, please." "Hot dogs it is. How about some corn on the cob, salad and beans?" "Yes to corn and salad and no to beans. They're yucky." Steve just laughed. "So how did you like swimming today?" Steve asked her as he was serving her the hot dogs. "I had a great time daddy. I really enjoyed myself. Thank you." "That's good." He said with a smile. After they cleaned up from dinner Katie called her mommy. "Hi mommy! Daddy and I are having a great time so far. We went swimming and then I found a small red bag. What was in the red bag? I don't know. Let me ask daddy. Daddy what was in the red bag? " "Let me tell mommy sweetie." "Daddy said he would tell you." "Here he is. Yes mommy I'm being good. Ok goodbye. I love you too mommy. No thank you. I don't want to talk to him at this time. Bye. Here daddy." "Hi honey. Wait a minute. Katie I need to talk to mommy alone can you go to your room?" Steve asked her. "No problem." She said as she left. "Hi I'm back. In the bag was a handful of diamonds. I think the old man we saw down by the lake put them in Katie's backpack. I saw him arguing with a man and a woman and then I found this note on the door asking me to meet him down by the lake at 9pm with the diamonds. I'm not going to. I don't want Katie left alone and I don't want to bring her. Don't worry everything will be all right. Yes she's being good. No problems. She took a bath without any problems and ate without any problems. I'm having a great time with her. How's MJ doing? Yeah let me talk to him. Hey pal. How are things going? CJ and Dion are over? That's good. Now don't aggravate your mother. I miss you too. Ok. Bye. Hi honey. I love you too Kit. Thank you very much for that present it was very thoughtful of you." Steve laughed. "We'll see you Sunday night. Goodnight Kit." Steve said as he hung up.  
  
Katie came out of her room to say goodnight to her daddy. "Goodnight daddy." She said sitting next to him. "Is it bed time already?" Steve asked as he put her on his lap. "Yes it is." She said rubbing her eyes. As they hugged Steve felt her body go limp and then he heard her sigh. He looked down at her and she was out like a light. Last time she went out like that was when he was up all night with her when she had the flu. Steve quietly picked her up and put her to bed. When he came out he heard a knock at the door. Steve opened the door and there stood the old man. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you about that little red bag." The old man said. Steve invited the old man in. "You're Ray aren't you?" Steve asked him as he showed him the note. "Yes." He said looking at Steve. "I'm Detective Sloan of LAPD. How can I help you?" Steve asked as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Look detective I put a small red bag in your kid's backpack and I need it back or else they are going to kill me." Ray said. "Who's going to kill you Ray?" Steve asked. "My daughter Rachael and her good for nothing husband Brett. In that bag is one million dollars worth of diamonds and I need them back so I can sell them and get out of the country." "I'll give them to you Ray." Steve said as he stood up to get them off the coffee table. When Steve approached the coffee table he noticed that they were gone. "I'm sorry Ray they are not here." Steve said looking at him. "Oh God! You got to find them!" He said nervously. "I will Ray, I will." "Maybe your daughter has them. Could you get her?" Ray asked. "Ray she's asleep. I'll ask her in the morning." "That's no good! I need them now! Or else they'll get me and kill me!" He said nervously. Steve then quietly walked into Katie's room trying not to wake her when he heard, "Is that you daddy?" "Yes angel girl it's me. Sorry to wake you." "It's ok daddy. Is that Ray out there?" She asked sitting up. "Yes. He's looking for the red bag." Steve said sitting on her bed. "I have them right here daddy." Katie said reaching under her pillow and pulling them out. She handed them to Steve. Steve thanked her and left to give them to Ray. "Here they are Ray." Steve said walking into the kitchen. "We'll take those." Rachael said pointing her gun at Steve. "Brett get those!" When Brett approached Steve, Ray yelled out, "Don't give those to them!" "Shut up! You stupid old man!" Rachael said as she hit him with the butt of her gun knocking him unconscious. Steve handed the diamonds over to Brett. When Rachael and Brett left Steve went over to check on Ray. Steve heard footsteps behind him. "Daddy is he dead?" Katie asked looking over his shoulder. "No he's knocked out. I'll move him to the couch. Now go to bed." He said. "Ok daddy." Katie said walking back into her room.  
  
The next day Steve got up to check on Ray when he heard voices in the kitchen. "Here you go Katie a nice plate of scrambled eggs, toast and some orange juice." "Thanks Ray." "So what are you and your dad doing up here?" He asked her as she started to eat. "It's a father/daughter weekend." She said smiling at him. "Gee I wish my daughter and I got along like that." He said quietly. "Why didn't she come up here with you?" "She did sweetie, but for other reasons." "Like what?" Katie asked looking at him with her big blue eyes. "It's not that important. Eat your breakfast." "Good morning." Steve said. "Hi daddy. Look at what Ray made us." Katie said proudly. "Ray you didn't have to cook breakfast for us." "I wanted to repay you for what you did last night. Even though Rachael and Brett got the diamonds." "Ray I'll help you get them back." Steve said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "No detective you did enough for me. I don't want you and your daughter to get hurt." Ray said as he stood up to leave. "Are you leaving Ray?" Katie asked. "Yes Katie I am. Now you two have a good weekend together and thanks for everything." Ray said shaking Steve's hand and patting Katie on the head. "Bye Ray." Katie said. "Ray are you sure you don't want my help?" Steve asked him as they walked outside. "I'm sure." He said smiling back at him. When Steve came back in Katie asked, "Daddy are we going for our hike in the woods today?" "Yes angel girl we are." He said smiling at her. "Good. I'll go and get ready." She said leaving the table. Steve finished his coffee and also got ready for their hike.  
  
As they left for their hike Katie asked, "Daddy can I pick wild flowers for mommy?" Sure. But don't go too far ahead of me." "I won't." She said. As Katie picked some of the flowers she noticed something in the bushes. When she got closer she let out a loud scream. "Katie!" Steve called running in the direction of the scream. When he got there she was gone. He then noticed Ray's body in the bushes. "Katie! Katie!" Steve called. Then he heard a gunshot in the distance. Steve ran toward where the sound came from. Then he realized it could have been anywhere. "Katie! Katie!" He called again. This time his heart was beating hard in his chest. Steve ran back to the cabin and called the Forest Ranger Station. Teddy the forest ranger showed up within 5 minutes. "Hey Steve." "Hi Teddy." "Katie is missing. She and I were on our hike. She was picking wildflowers and then I heard a scream. When I went to see what was wrong she was gone." "Ok Steve, just calm down and show me where this all took place." Steve brought Teddy to the spot and showed him. Teddy and his crew pulled Ray's body out of the bushes. "Teddy we just got a call from TC. He found another body." "Well what did he say?" Teddy asked. "It's a girl." "Oh my god it's Katie." Steve we don't know yet. Ok let's go." Everyone got into their 4 x 4's and drove out to where the second body is. Before the truck was put in park Steve jumped out and ran over to the body that was covered up by a sheet. He pulled the sheet off to reveal the face. Teddy then ran over to Steve. Steve looked at Teddy and said, "That's not Katie. That's Ray's daughter." "Thank god Steve." Teddy said. Steve then filled Teddy and his men in on what was going on between Ray and his daughter. "TC did you find any diamonds on this person?" "Nope." He said. "Where could she be?" Steve asked.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Katie asked Brett. "Shut up kid! I gotta think." Brett said. "Why did you kill Ray and that woman?" "Because he knew too much and she was going to kill me first." He said to her. "Now shut up." He said tying her up in the chair. Katie just looked at him. "My daddy is going to find you and he's going to beat you up. He's a cop." "Damn it kid! Shut up!" Brett said yelling at her. Katie then took a deep breath and let out another loud scream. Brett then grabbed a sheet and pulled out his pocketknife and cut the sheet and gagged Katie's mouth shut. "That will teach you." Brett said looking at her. He then packed his stuff, threw it into the car. He took out from the back of the trunk two gasoline cans. He poured gasoline around the cabin and then went inside to get the matches by the stove. "Sorry kid." He said looking at her. He went back outside with the matches. He struck the match and threw it by the cabin. He watched the cabin start to burn. He jumped into his car and sped away. Katie heard a SWOOSH! sound. She turned around as far as she could and saw that the cabin was on fire. She tried to free herself but Brett tied her tightly in the chair. She started to panic when the smoke started to come inside the cabin. She started to cough. She remembered when the fireman came into her class and told the class if there is a fire in the house drop to the floor because that's where the oxygen is and it is easier to breath. So Katie tipped her chair over sideways unfortunately she tipped it over too fast and knocked herself out.  
  
"Teddy! There was a fire reported burning at the old cabin down the road. Charlie said there might be someone inside, because he spotted two people going in and one came running out." TC said. Teddy, Steve and the rest of Teddy's crew jumped into the trucks and headed down to the cabin. "TC did Charlie get a good look at the guy?" Teddy asked him. "Better then that he got the license plate number. Pat did a quick check on our way over here and it belongs to Brett Summers. Don't worry Paul and the other guys went after him." TC said over the CB. When they approached the cabin, Steve jumped out grabbed fire gear and when to go in until Teddy stopped him. "Steve you can't go in there." "Try and stop me Teddy. My daughter maybe in there and if I don't get her there's going to be hell to pay!" Steve then ran in and found Katie unconscious on the floor. He picked her up, chair and all and brought her outside away from the cabin. He pulled out his pocketknife to cut the rope and the gag from her face and started CPR on her. "One, two, three. Nothing. One, two, three. He checked for a pulse, again nothing. DAMN! Come on Katie!" Steve said. "Steve you breathe air into her and I'll pump her chest." TC said. "Ready! GO! One, two, three. Still nothing. Damn it! Look Katherine Amanda Sloan! You are not going to die on me! Now let's breath!" Steve yelled. "Steve I'm not going to give up. So let's go once more." TC said looking at him. So again Steve and TC worked on her. "TC I think, YES! YES! I found a pulse. Everyone jumped up and down screaming. Then Katie began to cough and she finally opened her eyes. "Welcome back angel girl." Steve said hugging her. "Daddy I love you." "I love you too sweetie." Steve said hugging her tightly. Teddy told Steve to put her in the ambulance and they'll take her to the hospital to check the damage that the smoke might have caused.  
  
"Teddy." "Yeah TC." "Paul said they found Brett. But unfortunately he killed himself." "How?" Teddy asked. "He put his gun to his head and the rest is history." TC said. Teddy went over to the ambulance and told Steve the news. "Thanks for everything Teddy." Steve said shaking his hand as he climbed into the ambulance.  
  
As they reached the hospital, the doctors checked Katie out and said to Steve, "There was smoke in her lungs, but eventually it will clear. She has a mild concussion." "When can she come home with me doctor?" Steve asked. "If everything is ok, Sunday. When do you go back to your home in Malibu Mr. Sloan?" The doctor asked. "Sunday night." "I'll make sure she's out before then. I just want to run more tests on her. Now go home and rest." "If it's all the same to you doc, I want to stay with her. She's only seven." "Ok, no problem. Nurse. Could you please move Miss Sloan to room 410?" "Yes doctor." The nurse said. "Mr. Sloan room 410 will have two beds in there. So make yourself comfortable and I'll see you in the morning." "Thanks doc." Steve said shaking his hand. "Daddy are you leaving me here?" Katie asked looking at him. "Yes sweetie I am, but don't worry I'll be in the bed next to you." "Thank you daddy for everything." She said as she got settled into bed. "Your welcome angel girl." Steve said kissing her on the head. He then moved his bed close to hers and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her and then both fell fast asleep.  
  
By 12noon the following afternoon Katie was discharged from the hospital. Steve took her back to the cabin. "Katie, when we get home, I want grandpa to take a look at you. Ok." "Yes daddy." Katie said as she was packing her suitcase. "Do you need any help?" Steve asked her. "No I'm fine." She said coming out of her room. Katie spotted something shiny under the kitchen table. "Daddy! Look what I found." She picked it up and showed him. "Where was that?" He asked taking it from her hand. "Under there." She said pointing to where Ray sat. "Can I keep it?" She asked looking at him. "Sure angle girl. You can keep it." He said picking her up. "Thank you." She said as Steve put her down. Steve loaded the truck and had her check the cabin to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. "All clear daddy." She said smiling at him. Steve thanked god that he will always get to see that happy face of hers. As they got into the truck, they did their routine check. "Seat belts?" "Check!" "Enough gas?" "Check!" "Doors locked?" "Check!" "Then we're all set." Steve said starting up the truck. "Daddy." Katie said grabbing his arm. "Yes?" "Thank you for the best weekend in the whole entire universe." Then she unbuckled her seat belt and gave him her biggest hug and kiss. "You're welcome." He said hugging and kissing her back. "Now let's go!" He said as she buckled in again. Katie popped her tape into the tape deck and she began to sing "On the Road Again". Then Steve joined in with her.  
  
They finally reached the beach house at about 7pm. "Hi! We're home!" Steve said as they walked into the house. "Babe! Thank god you two are home safe." Kit said hugging him. "Mommy look what I found!" Katie said showing her the diamond. "Wow! Is that real Steve?" Kit asked him. "Yes it is." He said. "Where in the world did you find that Katie?" "It's a long story honey, I'll tell you later. "Katie go unpack your stuff and get ready for dinner." "Ok mommy." She said. "Kit where's MJ?" Steve asked as they walked into the bedroom. "He's upstairs with dad. They're putting together a model plane that MJ bought today." "Oh?" "Katie!" "Yeah daddy?" "Come here please. Could you go upstairs and tell grandpa what happened to us this weekend?" Steve asked her. "Oh and make it the long version. You know how grandpa likes your stories." "Oh I get it. You and mommy want to be alone and kiss. Don't you." She said giggling. "Yes! Now go!" "Bye." Katie said giggling. "Don't forget to show grandpa that diamond!" Steve yelled at her. "Okie dokie daddy. I'll even lock the door!" She yelled back laughing.  
  
"So babe how was your weekend?" Kit asked him as she helped him undress. "Very eventful." He said as they climbed into bed. "Are you going to tell me what trouble you two got yourselves into or do I have to guess?" She asked as Steve started to kiss her. "I'll tell you later. Right now I want to make love to you." Steve said. "Fine by me babe." She said as she pulled Steve close to her. 


End file.
